the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Clans:Shichimaru
Clan Information The Shichimaru clan were a clan that was around before the founding of Amegakure and were said to be one of the founders in the past. Now smaller, seperated, and broken from war the clan once used to house around 60-80 active shinobi. Now the numbers dwindled down to around 32 from war and defection. The Shichimaru clan has a strong sense of justice and what deems to be right along with the value of human life. The clan is said and believed to have a silent guardian, an ancient spirit known as the Shachihoko. A legendary creature of Japanese lore that is said to cause heavy rainfall to wherever it may dwell and is worshipped and put atop many castles as it is believed to be a good omen that protects buildings and people from fire. It is speculated that it lives deep below the ocean around Amegakure due to the heavy rainfall and the Shichimaru clans mysterious fire resisting abilities. The Shichimaru are known for their formidable Water and Earth abilities and are distant relatives of the Senju clan as they can possibly create Wood with their natures with great training as they are said to be distant relatives. They have the technique using Water and Earth known as, "Body of the Shachihoko." This technique allows the user to channel water and earth chakra through their bodies to gain a high resistance to Fire nature attacks and increase the strength of Water and Earth nature techniques. Although the downside to the Kekkai Genkai is a small weakness to Lightning attacks leaving them slightly vulnerable to Raition. There is a higher version of the Kekkai Genkai known as, "Balance of the Shachihoko" which allows them to balance and tighten the two chakra in their bodies to gain resistance to Lighting and Fire chakra natures equally and further stregthen their Water and Earth techniques. However it uses alot more chakra to use and is a rare ability among all clan members as only 20 clan members in the past 60 years have obtained this ability. Clan Abilities The Shichimaru have excellent proficiency with Water and Earth natures and have great chakra reserves naturally giving them an all around attack style. Most members tend to use their signature katana with a serrated edge, all Genin recieve their own as a coming of age tradition and carry them and pass them on to younger generations when retirement comes. They have great intellect, strong chakra, jutsus, powerful kenjutsu, and a good sense of right and wrong. Kekkai Genkai: Body of the Shachihoko This technique allows the user to channel water and earth chakra through their bodies to gain a high resistance to Fire nature attacks (75% Resistance to fire). Although the downside to the Kekkai Genkai is a weakness to Lightning attacks leaving them slightly vulnerable to Raition (25% Weakness to lighting.) Kekkai Genkai: Balance of the Shachihoko There is a higher version of the Kekkai Genkai known as, "Balance of the Shachihoko" which allows them to balance and tighten the two chakra in their bodies to gain resistance to Lighting and Fire chakra natures equally (50% Resistance to Fire & Lighting) and further stregthen their Water and Earth techniques (x1.5 to Jutsu power). However it uses alot more chakra to use and is a rare ability among all clan members as only 20 clan members in the past 60 years have obtained this ability. (Must be S-Rank or higher to use) Signature Jutsu: Earth Dragon Jutsu The user creates a dragon made from the ground to attack the opponent. Same concept as Water Dragon Jutsu, only this is an Earth Release Technique. This is the signature jutsu of the clan, passed down from generation to generation. Current Members Kotaru Shichimaru Category:Clans